


In the Mood

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Companionable Snark, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Cora’s in the mood so she wakes Stiles up so he can help her sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> derekslaura said: "You didn’t just wake me up at 2am because you were ‘in the mood’.” + Cora/Stiles?
> 
> 2017 Prompt Challenge #3. I really hope you enjoy this!

“Wakey, wakey.”

Something is tickling Stiles’ nose, and he swats at it in his sleep before rolling over. He feels someone shaking him, which is harder to ignore. “Go’way.”

“Stiles, c’mon, babe. Wake up.” _Of course_. It’s Cora. She’s usually the one who climbs into his room these days to pass on pack information or pester him or get laid. He never knows which option it’s going to be because she likes to keep him guessing.

“Is someone dying?” he mumbles, keeping his eyes firmly closed because he’s sleepy, and he knows from experience that opening his eyes will mean it’s impossible to get back to sleep easily.

“No?” Cora doesn’t sound entirely sure, and he’s tempted to roll over to look at her. But she wouldn’t sound uncertain if someone were actually dying, so he doesn’t.

“Then go’way. Sleeping.” Stiles pulls the blanket over his head to prove his point only for her to tug it back down.

“Stiles, stop being difficult.” Cora leans over him, her hair brushing against his nose as she blows in his ear. “I can’t sleep.”

“Neither can I because _someone_ won’t let me,” he grumbles, fighting with her over the blanket until they’re wrestling on his bed. He has to open his eyes in order to properly defend himself, but he’s got to play hard to get or else she’ll think he’s easy.

“If I’d known you were in the mood for a bit of rough, I could have just tied you to the bed and rode you until you woke up,” Cora says matter-of-factly as she pins him to his mattress. He bucks up at her words, the image flashing through his mind, and he scowls at her when she smirks knowingly. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you? Like it when I’m in charge and just take what I want?”

“You’re evil.” He sticks his tongue out at her and wiggles a little more just to disprove her accusation. It’s totally true, and they both know it, but that doesn’t mean he has to admit it. “I didn’t know you were into somnophilia, Cora. Should I take some sleeping pills next time so you can have your wicked way with my unconscious body?”

“Ugh.” Cora makes a face. “What’s the fun if you aren’t making me earn it? I mean, sure, I’m kinda liking the idea of waking you up by riding your cock, but no sleeping pills necessary.”

“Good to know that you do want me to be an active participant,” Stiles says, moving his leg and almost dislodging her. “You’ve got my consent to do that, by the way. I can think of a lot of worse ways to wake up.”

“Well, duh. Waking up with me naked and bouncing is something a lot of guys and quite a few girls would love.” Cora grins down at him as she wiggles her hips just a little. “But I wouldn’t have done it without your agreement because that’d nullify our deal. Consent was an important topic of conversation when we agreed to this.”

“Our deal. Right. You know, most people call it a relationship, but I’m down with using whatever label you want.” Stiles can feel his body starting to react to her wiggling. He glances at his bedside table and groans. “Seriously, Cora. You didn’t just wake me up at 2am because you were ‘in the mood’, did you?”

“I _said_ I couldn’t sleep, Stiles.” Cora shifts and then rolls her hips. “I don’t think you mind too much.”

“Of course I don’t mind, but I’m not here just for you to use for your pleasure whenever you feel like it.” He can feel her hands on the elastic waist of his sweatpants, tugging them down, and he raises his hips so she can get him naked faster. “I’m feeling objectified.”

“Next time, I’ll call first,” Cora deadpans before her fingers wrap around his dick. “Hello there. You look very happy to see me, don’t you?”

“Please don’t hold conversations with my dick. It’s creepy.” Stiles grins at her when she glares at him. “I think you like it more than me.”

“It isn’t a smartass,” Cora points out, stroking her fingers along the underside of his dick and then rubbing the head. “And it doesn’t talk back. What’s not to like?”

“You like my sass, babe. You admitted that weeks ago,” he reminds her, reaching out to grip her hair. “Remember? Your romantic sappy confessions that you whispered in my ear all night?”

“We agreed to forget that moment of weakness. I blame it all on you fucking me so much that I was brainless and too sated to think.” She narrows her eyes at him. “Don’t get cocky, Stiles.”

“Sorry, can’t help it,” he says, glancing down and grinning. “I was born this way.”

“Boys and their toys,” she mutters, almost fondly.

“You _like_ my toy.” Stiles bucks his hips up to remind her that she’s still holding his dick. “Maybe you should kiss it hello, since you woke it up at two in the fucking morning because you needed it.”

“Wrong. I _love_ your toy. It’s so big, fills me right up.” Cora shrugs. “But it’s not everything I needed tonight.”

“Liar.” Stiles laughs. “You’re horny and can’t sleep. We both know what that means, Cora. You’ve already woken me up now, so let’s get with it. How do you want it tonight?”

“Asshole. That’s not _all_ I want, and you know it.” Cora squeezes his dick and then leans down to kiss him. He returns it eagerly, licking into her mouth and tightening his grip in her hair as he deepens the kiss. He loves her lips, and he takes the time to nibble and suck on them as they break apart. “I want you to break me apart then put me back together again. Think you can handle it?”

“Now it’s my turn to say duh,” he tells her, rolling them over and fumbling with the zipper of her jeans. She laughs before reaching down to help him get them unfastened. “You’re lucky that I’m confident and don’t take offense at your laughter.”

“You love it when I laugh during sex. You told me that months ago.” She arches a brow and looks a little too much like Derek for a moment, making him shudder and then think inappropriate thoughts that she must be able to read in his mind because she lightly smacks the back of his head. “You smell horny and guilty, so stop thinking about someone else when you’ve got me half-naked and under you.”

“You know that you’re my one and only, Cora,” he says honestly, dragging the denim down her hips and tugging it off her feet before throwing it on the floor by his bed. His dad’s sleeping down the hall, so he knows they’ve got to be quiet. Still, he can’t resist leaning in and nuzzling her panties, licking at her through the damp cotton and listening to the noises she makes.

“I know that, and I don’t care what you fantasize about so long as it’s not when we’re fucking.” Cora rolls her hips. “Now stop being a tease and take off my panties.”

“But I like teasing!” Stiles winks at her before he slowly tugs the cotton down to her thighs. “I should leave them here, you know? Just enough give for me to slide into your tight heat, but impossible for you to wrap your legs around me to take control.”

“Yeah. No.” Cora reaches down and rips the side of her panties with her claws, smiling wickedly when he looks at her. “They were cheap Hanes so they’re replaceable. I’m not about to let you make me beg, Stiles. Not tonight. Now get that big pretty cock inside me or I’ll use your toys to take care of myself.”

“So long as I can watch, that’s not much of a threat,” he points out, leaning across her to pull the drawer of his bedside table open. He ruts against her in a deliberate tease as he fumbles with the box of condoms before grabbing the lube. She’s already wet, but he doesn’t like taking chances when it comes to her comfort during sex.

“If you keep doing that, you won’t even need the condom,” she tells him, moving her hands under the back of his sweatpants so she can squeeze his ass. “Yeah, right there. That’s great, babe. Keep moving.”

“Is that what you want instead?” Stiles leans down to nuzzle her neck. “Making out like a couple of horny kids hoping they don’t get caught by angry parents?”

“I don’t know.” Cora bites his shoulder. “I’m close, though. You choose.”

“I can do that.” Stiles grins at her before he pushes himself down to the bed. He leans in and starts licking at her, using his fingers and tongue to send her over the edge. While he does love fucking her, there’s something about taking her apart with his mouth and hands that just always gets him off. As he fucks her with his tongue, he grinds against his mattress, the elastic of his sweatpants snug behind his balls, half his ass bare as he feels her pull on his hair and curse him while begging him for more.

“Fucking hate you and your freaky long fingers and stupid tongue and, oh. Yeah. There. That’s it, Stiles. Please.” Cora keeps muttering, trying not to get too loud because she knows his dad is sleeping not too far away.

Stiles listens to her breathing, waiting for the catch and panting that mean she’s _right there_. When he hears it, he starts sucking her clit, tonguing it the way that always pushes her over, pushing three fingers inside her until she’s tightening her thighs around his face and pulling his hair hard. She comes with a low keen, shuddering and rubbing against his face as she finds that sweet release.

When she finally comes down from her orgasm, he rips open the condom and puts it on. He’s so hard that it’s not going to take much, but she’d inadvertently challenged him by saying he wasn’t going to make her beg tonight so he’s got to prove her wrong. She’s still trembling from her orgasm when he starts to press inside her. She’s wet enough now that he doesn’t have to use the lube, at least, and she sharply inhales as he begins stretching her with his girth.

“You’re trying to kill me,” she accuses, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing up suddenly, taking his entire dick inside her at once. She bites his shoulder hard to muffle her scream then she’s moving against him, whispering against his ear, telling him to fuck her hard and fast and deep and make her unable to sit tomorrow without remembering his big cock inside her.

Following those kinds of demands is a no-brainer, so he obeys without question. He’s too far gone to talk right now, so he just fucks her hard, grinding against her on every thrust forward, gripping her ass tight as he adjusts her position to get a better angle. He focuses on not coming, that’s the only reason he doesn’t almost immediately, and she keeps talking dirtier as they fuck because she knows how hot that gets him.

Eventually, she’s unable to keep talking, too. She’s soon just saying ‘please please please’ like a mantra against his ear, her fingernails leaving scratches over his back, and the smell of sweat and sex is so thick that even he can smell it without having wolfy senses. He stops trying to hold back, letting himself go, fucking her with quick snaps of his hips, bucking against her erratically as he chases his orgasm. He feels her knuckles against his abdomen, feels her fingernails against his dick as he pulls out and pushes back in, hears her breath catching in that familiar way.

He comes with a low grunt, sinking deep inside her and spurting into the condom. She keeps moving, bucking up against him while she rubs her clit. He’s mouthing her neck when she comes again, sucking marks that’ll disappear almost as soon as they appear while she’s trembling and writhing beneath him. They kiss again, sloppy and languid, both feeling the post-sex sleepiness starting to come over them.

Pulling back from the kiss, he reaches down to pull off the condom, carefully tying it and tossing it in the trashcan before leaning over to grab his t-shirt off the floor. He uses that to clean them off, sneaking kisses in between swipes of the shirt. Once they’re somewhat clean, he pulls his sweatpants back up and then tugs Cora against his chest. She murmurs a sleepy goodnight, and he kisses her closed eyelids before he follows her into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
